Nephelia's Fall
'Nephelia's Fall '''is one of the 3 stories createdby MasterOfMelons. It is based on a true story. Synopsis ''Nephelia, the strongest kingdom of all brought peace to most of the kingdoms. However, a new kingdom the Faredon, is causing trouble in nephelia which is facing other problems in this period too. Nephelia must fight and beat faredon to keep peace, or else...a new age is about to begin... Characters *George (Protangonist) *Sedon *Jason *Alex *Lord Setrical *Commander Zed *War council (Gen, Ella, Gordon) *Leader Dimitra *Lord Alkon *Lord Hasami *General Astron *General Koz *Silverland's Locals *John *Andrew *Rhona *Kowl *Queen Lizza *Many soldiers *Unnamed kids Plot Prologue Nephelia was the strongest kingdom of all. It also used its powers to bring the peace to all the kingdoms except ''Verdic which was jealous of nephelia's power and wanted to gain that power by beating nephelia. However, verdic was a weak kingdom thanks to their leader lord alkon. He knew nothing about strategies the only thing he did was battle and battle and battle. However, a new evil kingdom appeared after all these years to cause trouble in nephelia. Verdic also started gaining powers thanks to their new leader. Now nephelia has to face two strong kingdoms and keep peace. Chapter 1 - The new leader Ok, well why are we gathered here.... Shhh! They are announcing us the new leader. Since our old one retired... Jason said. Oh here she is! Yay our new leader! Alex said. Leader Dimitra – Hello everyone and thank you for gathering here today. I am your new leader and you must obay to my orders. As a reward I will focus on protecting our kingdom and keep peace everywhere. – Yea well we'll see... (then she stares me and says) What did you just say! Oh nothing, I am just waiting to see your actions my lord. Hmm, what is your name? She said. George. My name is George. Well ok George. I have a mission for you then. If you dare to do it... she said. What is it?? I dare you to go to the Silverlands, look for new people there and make them hail Nephelia! she said But...but, it's not possible! Nobody knows what the silverlands have, if it's dangerous or not. Nobody ever dared to go there! Well, you'll be the first congrats! She said. Pffft.. fine. Take your time to rest and prepare. Tommorow you are leaving for the Silverlands. Ugh I hate this new leader Jason... Well she is our leader and we must obey her. Go rest you have a big trip tommorow. He said. Chapter 2 - Mission to the Silverlands: The battle Ok, well here I go... WAIT! Wait!!! Don't go without me! Sedon said. Uhh Sedon I appreciate that you want to help me, but you don't have to do it. No! We are friends! We will always be friends and will be forever together even at the hard! He said. Well, my good friend since you really want to come. Come on. Let's go. Soldiers follow me! After a few hours - Well here we are. The Silverlands! Watch out people we don't know whether the locals here are friendly or not. I bet they are friendly AHHH MY LEG! A soldier said while he got hurt in his leg. Who did that! Sedon said. I don't know but he is dead...Mabye it was one of them...Mabye they are watching us right now. But come on we gotta move. Watch out everyone. Sedon look! Huh...who is that? Sedon said. I don't know should we follow him? Yes, mabye we can take information from him, he said. Alright, guys let's get him. Freeze! AHHHHH LEAVE ME YOU FREAKS! The local said. Who are you! Who is your leader! Tell us everything! Our leader is Astron. We are a tribe who lives here in the silverlands the local said. Everyone does whatever he/she wants. We aren't like you nephelia people who are all rich and powerful he said. What?? How you know about us? Sedon said. We know how powerful you are! We know that you came here to destroy us! And we won't let you! NOW GUYS! (More locals coming with weapons). What!?! it's a trap! Sedon said. Yes it is. Should we attack a soldier asked. No... well not yet...let me talk to them first. People of Silverlands we are not here to take over and mame you slaves. We want peace with you. Yea right! You are just fooling us! Attack them! The local said. (A local kills a soldier). Ok, since you don't want peace, everyone attack! (Battle begins, locals shoot arrows, while the soldiers shoot with cannons and destroy them. The soldiers attack the locals while they are trying to escape. While everyone was fighting, the local that was caught by sedon tried to escape). Hey you! Come back! Wait I'll get him! Sedon said. The locals do not surrender...AWW - soldier died. Keep fighting! We can tame them! (And the fight continued for hours). Chapter 3 - Mission to the Silverlands: The peace The Nephelians are still fighting the locals who think the nephelians are evil. Sedon is chasing that local to get more information. Come back! I'll get you! Sedon said. You will never get me! Never! Never! Owwww! (Hits his head on a tree and falls down). Owwww, my head....alright you got me but please do not hurt me! He said. Hurt you? I wouldn't hurt you. Our mission is not to take over your place, but to ally with you and bring peace. Trust me, Sedon said. But..but then why are you fighting us now? The local said. Because you started it! We wanted peace, Sedon said. Oh...well come on we gotta stop this. Follow me! The local said. ATTACK THEM! KILL THEM ALL! DO NOT LET THEM RULE US! WE ARE NOT SLAVES! Astron said. Uhhh, I fell! Help! I said. The local went to kill me when suddenly someone shouted. WAIT! WAIT! DO NOT ATTACK THEM! The local said. Yea, we don't want war we want peace! Sedon said. What?? Do you really want peace?? Astron said. Umm yea sure.... I said. But our leader told us to rule them, a soldier said. No, we shall make them our allies. Who is your leader? (Astron approached me). I am Astron, I lead these people. We can be allies if you want as long as we are equal as all the others kingdoms he said. Ok sure...I guess... Gahh! (astron got his sword next to me). If you don't want to ally we can still kill you and your soldiers, he said. Just accept, we are already heroes for reaching this land sedon said. Ok, ok we can ally. We are now allies! Just get us out of here please... Back to Nephelia: (Leader talks to me) Ahh you are back! Did you find them and made them beg for mercy? she said. No! As we have peace with most kingdoms, we shall have peace with them too. They aren't anything different, they just need to learn some more stuff about us. (The leader is thinking). Well, you have a good and kind heart George and you Sedon, I see you gaining much power and using it for good! Go rest now. You are heroes! Chapter 4 - Back to the normal George wake up wake up wake up wake up!!! Alex said. What, what's happening. Alex! I saw a really amazing dream! You better woke me up for a good reason. Oh it is! The Verdic is attacking us! he said. Oh great. We are back to normal again. Come on...let's go take care of them. Lord Alkon - Nephelians! Come out and fight us! You weak nephelians think you are so smart and powerful. Well we are gonna beat you right now! Great! Come on let's take care of them Jason. Yea! Alright soldiers get ready! Jason said. They are gonna enter! Alex said. Oh yea! Let them! We'll show them! I said. (Verdicians break the door and enter the castle). ATTACK! Lord alkon said. The nephelians shoot the verdicians while they are trying to enter. In less than 20 minutes, the verdicians surrender and lord alkon is left alone. YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS DAY! ONE DAY WE WILL TAKE OVER AND I WILL RULE AND YOU WILL BE SLAVES HAHAHHAHAAHHAH! Lord Alkon said and he left. Wow that was a new record I think, Jason said. Yea we beat them in less than 20 minutes. We broke the previous record. Should we celebrate it, Alex asked. Nah, it's not like we beat them for the first time and it won't be the last. Well as long as Alkon leads them hehe... Chapter 5 - The Anti-Verdic organisation It was a normal day when suddenly outside of the castle there were some verdicians. Everyone got in their marks and took the bows. Alright! Let's get them! Kowl said. No wait! We do not want war. We just need help! We managed to escape lord alkon's castle to join on your side, one of the verdicians said. Hah! No way! You just want to trick us to let you in and then attack us! Kowl said. Yea! I said. No... let them in... the leader said. But...but...they are verdicians! I said let them in! The leader said. Ugh...fine! Take them to the council! she said. Why she never agrees with us? I don't know but we should listen to her... Come on let's follow them, Kowl said. ''A few minutes later... Here we are. Get in you fakers, I said. Entering in a large room... There the three council members Gen, Ella and Gordon will decide for the verdicians. ''Oh great war council which always takes the serious decisions and take care of the kingdom, show mercy to these poor verdicians who escaped from Alkon's evil hands and they are now asking us to protect them, the leader said. Hmm and why would we do that? Gordon said. Yea, I mean they are verdicians, we cannot trust them so easily, Ella said. The chances of tricking us right now are 88%. I discovered it with my amazingly clever mind, Gen said. What! No! Remember what our duty is. To bring peace to all kingdoms and protect whoever asks for protection, the leader said. What! No! They are verdicians! They are evil! I said. ''Everyone then started fighting while Gordon was thinking and came up with a decision. ''Silence! he shouted. Yes, Dimitra is right. We must protect them. It's our duty. But not in here. Just to be sure, give them that abandoned fortress which is close to our castle. They will be safe from Alkon and to be sure, George will protect them, Gordon said. Well ok....since the war council decided it....you guys are under my protection now! I said. Thank you so much! We are thankful for your help! Hey we can be named the anti-verdic organisation! We will destroy lord alkon! the verdician said. Hey what's your name? I asked him. Kod, my name is Kod, he said. Ok Kod, I must take you to the fortress so let's go... Chapter 6 - The Kingdoms Meeting It's almost Christmas and like every year every kingdom join the meeting that happens under the sacred Elgris tree. This year the silverlandians will take part in the meeting too. Also the verdicians under my protection too. The meeting is starting... Thank you all for coming to this year's meeting. This year we have some new members. The silverlandians with their leader, general Astron and some...verdicians! Gordon said. Wait what! Verdicians!?!? Everyone wondered. Yes, they say they escaped from lord alkon and want our help, Ella said. But enough with them. Their turn is later and will explain everything. Now it's general astron's turn to speak, Gen said. Thank you. We were searching around for other people in our place when we discovered something new. It was kinda of a small army who came to our lands to rule as they say. They were listening to a commander who was talking about his boss. He said that his boss is gonna rule everyone and take over nephelia with its machine. He said. And then he...WAIT! That can't be possible! You said about a small army that will beat a whole kingdom! This is not possible! Queen Lizza said. But they are... astron tried to answer. Yea! It's not possible! Another king said. Everyone started fighting. Silence! Gordon shouted. Majestic Lizza, queen of the 7 Ocean Kingdoms, you are right once again. It is not possible a small army to beat a whole kingdom. However, I will send soldiers to check it out somewhere in february, march I'll see, Gordon said. No! That new leader may destroy us! His weapon! Who knows what it could do...Astron said. I said silence! Conversation is over! Now, let's continue. Who is next.... Chapter 7 - New appearances: Part 1 Christmas have passed and nothing special happened in Nephelia. However, in Alkon's castle, there have been some tensions. A new person is about to bring the change... WHERE ARE THEY!!!! I TOLD YOU TO FIND THEM! Alkon shouted. My lord, we did not find them... We checked the whole area...AWWWW! A soldier screamed. If you don't bring them to me I'm gonna... Kill him? A person said who got inside the palace. Mabye....and what do you care?? Alkon said. My name is Hasami and soon I will be rulling this place, he said. Huh? What did you just say?? Alkon said. You heard me... as soon as I get rid of you I will be the new king and make this kingdom strong again. Not like you who ruined it....Hasami said. You what?? Look I've got some problems now I have some betrayers to find and vanish, alkon said. Oh don't waste your time...they are at the abandoned fortress close to nephelia's castle. Go get them, hasami said. How you know? Alkon asked. I just...know, he answered. Ok....well come on soldiers! We have some betrayers to catch. Oh and I'm not done with you. I'll send you to prison when I return, he said and left with a couple of soldiers. Oh yeah....we'll see about that... Chapter 8 - A glorious victory! Hey Kod. Glad to see you again, I said. Yes me too and we kinda fixed this place now, he said. Wow1 The fortress looks like it's brand new! Good job! Yep and we...AHHHH! What was that? YOU BETRAYERS COME OUT TO PAY FOR YOUR ACTIONS! Lord alkon said. What! He is here???!?! WITH SOLDIERS! THAT'S IT WE'RE DEAD! Kod said. No! We're not! We got this! And this time we will finish it! I said. COME OUT YOU CHICKENS OR WE WILL BLOW THIS PLACE UP! Alkon said. ''The Verdicians and I come out. '' What? George you're here too? Great! I'll get rid of them and you too! Attack! ''And the battle began. The soldiers attacked at Kod and his friends. They got beaten easily. They continued by destroying more soldiers. The soldiers then brought bows. They started shooting them and hurt one of them. Mitch, another verdician took him inside to cure him. Kod and the others took care of the archers. Then I went to fight Alkon while he was watching. Alkon! Let's end this right now right here! I agree... Let's finish this! The fight started. Alkon took his sword out and I did too. We started fighting and he was trying to push me down and kill me. But I was not falling while he was starting losing his balance. Then he fell down. But he quickly got up and ordered some soldiers to attack me. They started attacking me and I destroyed them and went for Alkon. But while we were fighting he hit my sword and I accidentally dropped it. Then he tried killing me. But Kod saw it and came to help me. He started fighting alkon while I was down and he was winning him. You betrayer! You are a shame to the whole verdic, alkon said. No you are the real shame and you should get what you deserve! GAHHH! (Kod drops alkon's sword). Nooo!! My sword! You will pay... Kod catches alkon and holds his sword near him. ''Sorry, but you don't deserve to be king. You shall pay for what you have done! Kod said. Oh don't you dare! AGHHHH! (''Kod kills alkon. He drops him off his hands). ''I guess it's over. Come on get up, Kod said. Wow I... I can't believe you actually killed him. Good job! I said. Well thanks! Now let's take care of the others too...he said. ''The soldiers saw that alkon is dead and ran away to verdic. The others are happy and celebrating alkon's fall. '' The council arrived. Hello Kod! We were just informed about alkon's death. You actually did a good job! Gordon said. We have good news for you Kod! Ella said. We discussed it and decided to turn you into a general! Gen said. What do you have to say General? I asked. I...I...I couldn't be more happy! Thank you so much and I won't let you down! Kod said. ''Meanwhile at Verdic... '' Ahh! You are back! Where is your "lord"? Hasami asked. He...he is dead...a soldier answered. Ohh...well then...I think I should get my crowd now (pulls out sword). A priest gets the crowd. Hasami, I now make you the new king of Verdic! The priest said. ''Everyone hailed Hasami... ''Thank you thank you. Now let's start working. Alkon destroyed this kingdom. I will give it power again! I will train you all to become ruthless warriors. And when you do... we will take over nephelia! Muahahahhahahaha! Chapter 9 - New appearances: Part 2 Meanwhile on the Silverlands, Astron did not listen to the council and continued the research. He sent some soldiers to search for these suspicious people who arrived at their land. Have you find anything yet? A soldier said. No...nothing at all, another soldier said. I'm just wondering why did he even send us here since he has no evidence that these people exist, the first soldier said. Yea, your right I mean it's just stupid....a third soldier said. ''Something was moving inside the bushes. He was watching the silverlandians waiting for the right moment... Mabye we should just go back, the first soldier said. Yea you're right let's go...AWWWW! SOMEONE SHOT ME...AWWWW...the second soldier died by some arrows. What was that! the third soldier shouted. I don't know but we better leave now the first one said. Yea mabye we should....AWWWW the third soldier wounded and fell on the ground. The first one got panicked and tried running away. But the creature shot him in the leg and fall down. Wait no...NOO DON'T!!!!!!!! Later the bow-man returned a hidden base. He entered a room and spoke with their possible leader. So...did you find them? The leader asked. Yes...they are all dead, the bow-man answered. Great! My boss does not want to reveal ourselves to the others yet. Now go. You did what you had to do, he said. Yes sir, he answered and walked away. Another soldier just walked in... ''Sir! When are we gonna reveal ourselves? The others cannot wait anymore he said. Don't worry. In a few days we are gonna reveal to that nephelia's parade. Then we are gonna...oh just wait and you'll see... the commander said. Where are they! I sent them for research! Astron said. My lord. We just received a message from a local of the place you sent these soldiers... a soldier said. And? What does it say? he asked. It says that he saw these three soldiers getting killed by a mysterious person and then he sent a message to his possible leader which was saying: mission accomplished my lord. That's all, the soldier said. Oh dear... I was right! These people are againist us! We need to tell this to the others. Give me the message. I'll show it to the council as an evidence in 2 days on their parade. I gotta get prepared, Astron said. Chapter 10 - The Parade -''150 years ago our brave grandpas fought againist the evil forces of the Endertal Empire. A small army of slaves decided to fight againist a whole empire in order to win their freedom. After 1 year of constant battles, that small army of rebels defeated a whole empire thanks to 3 people who decided to join their forces and lead the rebels to freedom. After their freedom, these people brought peace to every other kingdom in the 8 areas. Endertalians were almost gone after that. But not everyone. A new tribe was about to rise from the flames of endertal and avenge for their defeat. The Verdic. Verdicians always hated Nephelians. That's why until today they are fighting us. Their leader back then, Karter was about to take over nephelia, but however, the kingdom was saved because karter was killed and verdicians had to surrender. Since then alkon ruled verdicians and led them to total failure. But after our great victory againist the Endertal, a great kingdom was born. '' And that's why we celebrate this parade today. To honour these heroes. Alright that was all kids. Any questions? Yes why does...(the kid stops the question because Sedon appears). George! Come on we gotta make sure everything is alright for the beginning, Sedon said. Oh yes we gotta go I said. But...our questions? another kid asked. I'll answer you later. Now we've got work to. Go play now kids, I said. Ok... a third kid said while leaving. Oh Astron is here. Hello Astron. Nice to see you for the first time on our parade, Sedon said. Yea, yea, listen guys we have a problem...George! Gordon shouted. Come on go take a seat to watch the parade. Show Astron his seat too. Yes, my lord. Come on guys. ''Everyone went to their seats to watch the parade. Everything was great! But suddenly someone appears on the street. ''Hey what that guy is doing there! Alex shouted. Hey move! Show some respect! Jason said. ''That guy didn't listen. Instead he threw something in a chair. ''Wait that looks like...A GRENADE! Gen shouted. A GRENADE! EVERYBODY MOVE! MOVE FROM THAT CHAIR! The leader shouted. ''Everyone panicked and ran away and then the grenade exploded! ''Uhh! Is everyone alright? I asked. Yes, we're fine, people answered. Hey you! You're not getting away with this! Kowl shouted and tried to catch that guy. He did catch him. Alright you parade-destroyer! Tell us who you are and why did you ruin our parade! Gordon said. Hehe. My name is Zed. Commander Zed. My boss wants me to reveal ourselves now. We are a secret small army, that will soon grow and take over the Silverlands. After that we are gonna take over Nephelia and will make you slaves! We are gonna take over all the 8 areas. And you will be sorry for ignoring us when that man, Astron reported us! We are gonna destroy you all! Mwhahahhaahahahaha, Zed answered. Oh....well that's never gonna happen! Take him to jail! Ella said. Sorry guys, but not today, Zed said. ''A helicopter comes and shoots at the soldiers. Zed escapes from them and goes up to the helicopter. You haven't seen the last of us! Soon you will all be slaves! Zed said through the helicopter. We gotta do something quick! Dimitra said. No! Gordon said. What! Why! We need to get them and learn more about them before anything worse happens! Dimitra said. No again. We do not have to learn anything about them. We don't know if they are a real danger for the kingdom or not like verdic, Gordon said. Fine! Do nothing! But I will investigate this. I'll even go to the Silverlands to search for them! Dimitra said. Do whatever you want. But to be clear, you will get no help by the council. Well, not for now. If you prove us that they are dangerous for the kingdom, then we are going to take serious actions, Gordon said and left. Don't worry I will come with you, George said. Yea me too, Astron said. Same here. We are not going to do anything and just let them rule us, Kod said. I appreciate you want to help me, but this may be too dangerous, Dimitra said. Oh come on, you sent me once in the Silverlands and I survived, I said. Yea, and I am not going to let them take over my kingdom so easily! Astron said. Yea...and I am just gonna come with you. You know to have an extra help if you need it, Kod then. Well, ok. Go prepare. We're leaving tomorrow, Dimitra said. Chapter 11 - Face to Face Alright, is everyone here? Dimitra asked. Yep, we're all here, I said. WAIT! WAIT! Sedon shouted. Let me guess. You want to come with us, I said. Yea, always together! And also I want to destroy these people...and to go to the Silverlands again! Sedon said. Well, ok. We could take another person too, Dimitra said. And we went to the Silverlands with the guidance of Astron. We were looking for anything suspicious for hours, but nothing. We were tired and wanted to return home...when Sedon saw something... Hey guys! I saw something, well someone getting inside some bushes, Sedon said. What! Where? Dimitra said. Over here! Follow me! Sedon said. We followed Sedon and we broke the bushes. There was a secret tunnel behind them, that could be barely seen behind the bushes. We got inside. We followed the tunnel when we entered a giant room filled with people... WOAH! I shouted. Shhhh...we don't want them to hear us. Be quiet ok? Dimitra said. Yes, chief, everyone said. Ok, let's go closer and hear what they say, Dimitra said. Meanwhile, In Verdic.... My lord. We received a message that was saying that chief Dimitra, George, Sedon and General Kod left for a research somewhere. Also a person who leads the Silverlands named Astron is with them, a soldier said. Perfect! This is our chance my soldiers! Now that some of the most important people of Nephelia are missing, we must attack! Get ready, my soldiers. But, we are not gonna take over...yet. Today won't be that day. Today we will show them what you can do now. You are no longer the weak kingdom ruled by a stupid leader. You are now a strong one, almost ready to rule....Let's go now. It's our chance! Hasami said. After a few.... What is happening? Gordon asked. It looks like we are being attacked by Verdic, Gen said. What no way! Alkon is dead! Gordon said. Ugh why now! The leader is missing with some of our best warriors. This is not the best time for them to attack....Ella said. We can do this. Send the soldiers. I mean it's still the Verdic.... Wait! I'm hearing something...Zed is talking....he is saying something about a leader is coming, Kod said. Hmm...we must do something, Dimitra said. We should call our troops, Kod said. No, they won't come in time, I said. Don't worry, I can call my troops, they shouldn't be far from here, Astron said. Alright, go bring them. We will wait here, Dimitra said and Astron left. Let's go closer, Sedon said. AHHH. You hear this? My boss is coming and you will obey him if you want to rule with us soon. To be continued soon.Category:MasterOfMelons Category:Stories